Lawn has ornamental, sports, leisure and other uses, so it is widely used in gardens, parks, sports grounds, golf courses and other venues. It is the best cover material that makes it easy for people to exercise on sports grounds. As early as the last century, lawn was used as a place to play bowling, battledore and shuttlecock in Europe; the British golf and football game also took place on the lawn. After that, a variety of land sports forged an indissoluble bound with the lawn. In 1960, the first simulated lawn using plastic chemical fiber products as raw materials was made by artificial methods in the United States, since then, simulated lawn ushered in vigorous development. Because it can meet the needs of 24 hours of high-intensity exercise, and has advantages such as simple conservation, rapid drainage, excellent field roughness, simulated lawn is widely used in football, hockey, tennis, golf, kindergartens, parks, shopping malls, leisure places, and the like.
In the prior art, conventional artificial grass products are filled with 3 to 5 cm of quartz sand and rubber particles as a filler under the pavement during laying the lawn so that their elasticity and traction properties are very close to the natural lawn, while enhancing the wear resistance of artificial grass, and increasing the use life of artificial grass. However, because the filler is mainly composed of quartz sand and rubber particles, the amount is very large, the filling process is very cumbersome, these improve the complexity of the laying process and increase the construction cost. In the high temperature weather or the high temperature areas, odor emitted by the filled particles made of rubber may also have impact on the athletes and so on. At the same time, when laying the lawn, it is hard to control the filling amount of filler particles; when recycling the lawn, it is difficult to deal with filler particles. All these do not meet today's theme of environmental protection. From above technical background, it can be concluded that the artificial grass products of the prior art have technical defects, such as complicated laying, odor after heating and complicated recycle process.
Therefore, developing a method for preparing a simulated lawn to solve the technical defects of artificial grass products in the prior art including complex laying, odor after heating and the complicated recycle process, has become an urgent problem to be solved by those skilled in the art.